Doctor Dilemma
by Nicia
Summary: All Human! I managed to slip in between people, and then turned back to search for Mr. Tall, dark and handsome, only to watch resignedly as he entered the station and disappeared from my view.' A naughty, birthday o/s for GSDM Canada. Rated M for a reason. Full summary inside.


**Doctor Dilemma.**

**This is a one-shot I wrote when I realised that it was drawing close to untamed00notbroken's birthday. I wanted to give her a present that would show her my appreciation for all the fic-related help she's given me.**

**Gabby, you are a truly amazing friend and you've helped me so much. Advice, banners, beta'ing, proof-reading, ideas, collabs, support, giggles… you've done and offered the lot and more. So, since I am too far away to send you a card and cake, and I can't give you your own Dimitri, I hope that this little one-shot helps to make your birthday extra special. Happy birthday! Xx**

**I also want to say huge thanks to Mandy72599 for the brilliant banner that goes with this fic, and to Little-Angry-Kitten and przybyszewski for the constant WC's that got this o/s done in time!**

**For anyone who's actually had a gynaecology appointment and thinks that what I've written is a load of rubbish, I'm sorry. Blame google. I did as much research as I could.**

**Summary: **Is there sometimes a reason for you catching that special person's eye, but then missing them completely? Maybe it's so that you can get to them at a later date, when things are sure to go right, even if it's not in the way you first expected. Rated M for smut, lemons and naughty thoughts! 'I managed to slip in between people, and then turned back to search for Mr. Tall, dark and handsome, only to watch resignedly as he entered the station and disappeared from my view.' A smutty, birthday o/s for untamed00notbroken. Rated M/MA for a reason.

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV.<strong>

_Wow_.

The long, coffee coloured cowboy duster caught my eye, but the fine specimen of a hunk that it clothed kept my attention as we drew closer towards each other on the crowded pavement.

_Tall, really tall._

_Nice body. _

_Long legs. _

_Strong jaw. _

_Defined cheekbones._

_A heartbreaker's grin. _

_And chocolate brown eyes._

I concluded my assessment happily as our gazes locked and held, noting the way his dark eyelashes framed his eyes, and the way his bright white smile emphasised the fullness of his lips as they turned up into an inviting grin in response to my, for want of a better word, ogling.

Instinctively, I returned his grin with a flirty one of my own, and enjoyed the fact that as we passed he turned his head to continue watching me. I had a good figure and looked young for my age, and I knew it.

This guy was sex on legs, and just what I needed to get over the break up from my long term relationship with my ex-boyfriend. Too bad he was walking in the opposite direction to me, heading towards the entrance to the Tube station. There was no way I'd catch up to him now.

Ah well. Luck obviously wasn't on my side.

Unless…

I managed to slip in between people to duck into a shop doorway, and then turned back to search for Mr. Tall, dark and handsome, only to watch resignedly as he entered the station and disappeared from my view.

Damn… He was what women's wet dreams were made from.

* * *

><p><em>Come on Rose, you can do it. Just another thirty metres and then you'll be close enough for the bus to stop and let you on…<em>

I pumped my legs faster and clutched at my bags as I sprinted the last few metres to the bus stop, jumping on just before the driver shut the doors.

_Maybe my luck is changing. I mean, I could have ended up missing the bus and then I'd have had to rearrange this appointment, which wouldn't seem very good seeing as the bitchy receptionist likes to cancel your slot if you're even a minute late…_

I rifled around through my shopping bags, looking for the can of deodorant I'd bought moments before. It wouldn't do to turn up all smelly and sweaty because of my little sprint.

After finding the small can of Impulse and spraying a little underneath my arms I settled back into my seat and closed my eyes, ready to sleep the hour long bus journey away.

* * *

><p>"Miss. Hathaway." I stood up sharply as my name was called by the receptionist, already heading towards the open doorway.<p>

On my way down the corridor someone stepped out from the toilet and almost bumped into me.

"Hey, wa-" My angry retort cut off as my gaze lifted up, and up, and up, until I met the chocolate brown eyes of the guy I'd been eyeing up earlier that morning. "Oh."

"I'm sorry." He bent down gracefully and handed me the shopping bag I'd dropped before standing back up again. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

My eyes widened as my interest grew. He had an accent. I wasn't sure where it was from, but he definitely wasn't English, Canadian, American or Australian. A flirty grin crept onto my lips as I took my bags from his outstretched hand, jumping slightly when a small electric spark shocked me as our fingers touched.

_Say something!_

"That's ok." I grinned. "Maybe you can make it up to me somehow."

It wasn't my best line, but it seemed to do the job as his eyes lit up with definite interest.

"I'd love to. But," He glanced at his watch. "I have an appointment right now. I'm filling in for Dr. Zeklos. If you leave your details with the receptionist at the front desk, I'd be _more_ than happy to call you straight after and make arrangements."

My spirits lifted, and then my stomach dropped.

He was filling in for Ivan. My gynaecologist. And I was supposed to be his next appointment. I couldn't have him looking at my _lady parts_ if I wanted to get down and dirty with him.

"Sure." My voice was practically a squeak as I turned on my heel and almost ran back to the waiting room.

The receptionist glanced up as I approached the front desk. "I need to make a new appointment."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Lissa, it was so embarrassing. We were flirting and he was interested, and then it turned out that he was going to be the one examining me. I'm just glad that I bumped into him in the corridor rather than once I was on the table with my legs in the air!"<p>

My best friend laughed as she helped me do just that.

I'd booked an appointment for two weeks later, thinking that would be more than enough time for Ivan to get over whatever illness had caught him out the last time.

"So _did_ you leave your name and number at the front desk?"

I shook my head frantically. "No way! He might have realised that I was supposed to be his appointment, and then if he had called me it would have been awkward and embarrassing. Hell, I would have been embarrassed simply because of how we met. No amount of sex would be worth that."

"Not even really hot, really passionate, multiple orgasm inducing sex? What if he'd turned out to be your Mr. Right?"

"Then that's my tough luck." I shrugged my shoulders and then rubbed my hands together. "Can you turn the heating up, Liss? It's freezing when you're naked with only a crappy, thin hospital gown to cover you up."

She shook her head. "It's controlled by a computer or something like that. When it reaches a certain temperature it automatically heats up or cools down."

My best friend worked as a nurse at the gynaecologist clinic. That was actually how we'd met. It had been my first appointment, a week after my eighteenth birthday, and I'd been scared out of mind with irrational fears.

She'd calmed me down and made me laugh, and had even gone against protocol and stayed in the room during the exam to make me feel more at ease. My appointment had been the last one of the day, and we'd continued talking afterwards, and had then gone for coffee and cake and talked some more. That had been fifteen years ago, and here we were, still best friends despite the time that had passed.

"I'm just glad that I haven't got him today. Thank fuck Ivan's back."

Humour shone in my best friend's eyes as I settled back into the chair once more and positioned my body, ready for Ivan to come in and start poking around.

"I'll go get the doctor." She giggled as she left and I frowned. What did she have to laugh about?

I shrugged to myself and shut my eyes, waiting for the door opening to alert me to the doctor's arrival.

"Good afternoon, Miss…" A few papers rustled as the door opened and shut. "Hathaway." My eyes shot open as my legs dropped from their spread position.

That tone was the one that had haunted my dreams for the past few weeks. The face and body associated with that accented speech had left me gasping when I woke up, my body burning up with un-sated lust and desire. Just hearing the deep timbre of his voice sent a jolt of heat down to my core. _Great timing. Now I'm turned on and he'll need to look at that exact place!_

"Where's Ivan? I mean, Doctor Zeklos?"

His shocked eyes met mine as recognition filled his features. "Doctor Zeklos is still here, but is now working part time. The clinic offered me a permanent part-time position. They're in the process of informing his patients." He glanced down at his papers again. "So you're the Rose Hathaway who changed her appointment at the last minute."

I nodded. "And now I'm about to change it again." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, ready to grab my clothes and bolt.

"Why didn't you leave your name and number at the front desk?" I froze in horror.

"I'd been hoping you'd have forgotten about that."

He chuckled. "I don't usually do things like that, but I've never been stood up before even going on the date before."

Honesty is the best policy, right?

"I changed my mind. I don't mix business with pleasure."

Well, he doesn't have to know the _exact_ truth.

"Oh." The humour left his eyes as his gaze hardened and he nodded. "It didn't seem that way in the corridor, or when you were eye-fucking me on the street. But okay," He shrugged. "Please make yourself comfortable Miss. Hathaway and we'll get started."

Disappointment lodged itself in my chest as he brushed off my words easily, as though they hadn't affected him at all.

I dithered for a moment before sitting back down into the chair and leaning back. I didn't really have the time to arrange another appointment, and it would be pointless. Knowing my luck he'd end up doing that one too.

"Your records say that you use the IUD?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Have you had any problems or complications since having it implanted?"

"Nope."

He nodded. "Even though it's obvious, I'm still required to ask. This isn't your first gynaecology exam is it?"

I shook my head.

"Would you like me to go over the process beforehand, during the examination, or do you not need any explanation?"

Oh God, just hearing his voice talk about such a mundane topic was sending my body haywire. I crossed my arms over my chest so that my body's reaction wasn't noticeable.

"I'm fine without an explanation."

If I had to listen to his voice while he was looking around down there… I clamped my thighs together at the thought.

"If I can ask you to bend your knees and place your feet so that they're shoulder width apart-" Heat flooded my cheeks and the area he was going to be examining as he moved from the sink where he'd been washing his hands to the chair by my feet.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I sat up as he sat down. "I'll book another appointment."

He seemed surprised by my renewed urgency to leave and placed a hand on my arm to stop me from getting off of the bed. "It can't be that bad that you can't go through with a fifteen minute appointment."

I shrugged his hand away. "Trust me. It really is. I'll just re-schedule for another day."

He caught my arm again, and spoke softly. "Look Rose, I understand if you're embarrassed. But trust me; it's nothing I haven't seen before." He obviously didn't mean for his sentence to sound like that, and a blush worked its way up his cheeks as silence filled the room.

Oh God.

He obviously didn't mean the pun, but it only made my situation worse.

I wanted him. _Badly_.

My legs clamped together as heat pulsed between them. "Trust _me_. I really need to go."

_Surely with those looks he must have had this happen before?_

It seemed he did, or a little light bulb suddenly flashed in his mind because his cheeks flamed red and he dropped my gaze.

"Oh. I- I- Sorry…"

Despite my embarrassment at him realising my problem, it was quite funny to watch him lose his composure so quickly.

"Would you like a minute to- to-" He swallowed heavily and practically sprinted for the door. "I'll get the nurse to bring you some wipes or something."

My jaw dropped as he dithered again and then spun away from me, so he could step out into the corridor and yell for Lissa.

Their muffled conversation drifted to my ears, and I giggled at the stressed tone of Dimitri's voice, and Lissa's amused, yet calming one.

They talked for a few more moments, and then Lissa re-entered the room, a smirk painting her delicate features. "Rose, what did you do to poor Dimitri?"

"Nothing! You should ask him what he did to me!"

She had the audacity to laugh out loud at my response. "The poor guy has been propositioned by almost every woman he's had an appointment with over the past two weeks. Yet this is the only time I've seen him so flustered! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" At her disbelieving gaze I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "I might have gotten a little… excited, and wanted to change my appointment. It's his fault that he asked too many questions and kept pushing for me to stay here. He did it to himself."

She snorted. "Did you not think that maybe he really likes you and that's why he wants you to stay? You should have given him your number, idiot! Then you wouldn't be in this mess because you'd know him and your body would have calmed down!"

"_Or_," I had my counter attack ready. "I might have liked him too, and then we might have had 'really hot, really passionate, multiple orgasm inducing sex'. And then I'd be in an even worse position because I'd be remembering said sex!"

Lissa threw back her head and laughed. "You both deserve this embarrassment. Get a grip, Rose and do something about it. Here!" She threw a packet of antiseptic wipes at me. "Clean yourself up." Then a sly grin spread across her features. "Or don't."

She laughed and ran back out the door as I scowled and threw the packet at her retreating form.

Her head poked back in as I sighed and walked over to pick them up. "FYI, Dimitri's making his way back up the corridor."

"_What_? But I'm not dressed, Liss-"

I was talking to an empty doorway.

_Suck it up, Rose. He's more embarrassed than you are. Just get this over, and then you don't have to see him for another five years. Yeah, five years. That's more than enough time to forget about all this. In five years, he'll be nothing more than a distant memory to you, and vice versa. You can do th-_

"Rose?" Dimitri's voice was strangely timid and cut through my inner monologue.

He was stood in the open doorway, a slight frown adorning his brow as he watched me curiously, probably wondering why I was standing in the middle of the room staring into space.

_Damn! You were too late idiot; you still haven't sorted out down there!_

"Lissa told me you were ready to see me again." He motioned towards the bed awkwardly.

_Damn you, Lissa._

"But I'm not-"

"Please, Rose. It won't take long. You shouldn't keep putting off this sort of appointment."

I grimaced. "Don't judge me. It's not my fault you're so hot." Shock flashed across his features as I climbed up onto the bed and laid back. "Where are you from anyway?"

He chuckled as he sat down. "Making small talk so this isn't quite so embarrassing?"

"You bet your sweet ass on it, Comrade."

"Comrade?"

I stopped staring at the bright white ceiling to meet his questioning gaze and quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah. It fits. Where are you from?"

"Siberia."

I grinned triumphantly. "I knew it. I just didn't want to say anything and ruin my great track record of guessing people's origins. Your accent is so faint, how long have you been here?"

"Spread your legs please." I did as he said and held my breath, ready for him to start poking around. "In answer to your question, I've grown accustomed to lightening my accent in public. People don't look at me so strangely." He paused, and my stomach tightened as his hands gently pushed my legs further apart. "Well, Ms. Hathaway. I can see your problem,"

_Uh oh_.

"And I know just how to fix it."

His voice had dropped to a husky murmur, and as soon as he finished speaking he'd leant forwards in the chair, sat in between my spread legs. "That is, if you'll let me."

I could only gasp and nod as his hands slid up my calves and along my thighs, pushing up the hem of the hospital gown as he did so. My body burned at his touch and set my nerves alight.

"Roza," My gaze met his, dark, sensual and piercing. "Do you trust me?" His voice had deepened even further, sending tingles down to the pit of my stomach.

"What's 'Roza'?"

"Your name in Russian. _Roza_." My eyes rolled back into my head as he rolled my name around on his tongue. "You didn't answer my question. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." The gasp had barely left my lips before he grinned darkly and slipped his arms underneath my knees, pulling me down the bed so that the gown rode up, leaving my whole body on display for his hungry eyes.

"Roza," His voice was practically a moan as his gaze focused down between my thighs. "God, you're so- you're so- Can I touch you? Please?"

My fingers fisted into the sheet at the longing tone to his voice. "Ye- _oh_."

His long fingers had touched _me_ softly, much more softly than I thought was possible, and then he moaned.

Fuck me, but that sound was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard; and watching Dimitri as he touched me was the sexiest view I'd ever seen.

His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes lidded as surprised me by leaning removing his hands and motioning for me to lie down.

"What are yo-" My voice trailed off into another, deeper moan as his fingers continued on with what they were doing, this before trailing down to circle and tease at my entrance. My hips bucked sharply and he chuckled before lifting his using his other hand to tease a little higher.

"What do you want, Roza?"

Damn, his Russian accent was stronger as he spoke and my head pushed back into the passing of the bed as his fingers slipped inside of my body and his other hand teased at the sensitive bud just above.

_That feels so good, but I need him too. I _want_ him too._

"Ask and you shall receive, Roza."

I hadn't realised that I'd spoken out loud, and disappointment flared in my chest for a moment as Dimitri's hands stopped working my body and disappeared.

A soft rustle sounded and I lifted my head to find Dimitri removing his lab coat. Once that was gone, he ripped the mask from his face, and his gaze roamed over my body once more.

"Take off the hospital gown." It was an order, not a suggestion, and the dominant tone to his voice made my fingers shake with anticipation as his dark eyes caught my gaze and held them. Power and confidence was clear to see in his features as he watched me remove the only shield I had from his penetrating gaze.

"Perfect."

His words made me flush with pleasure, and then again with pride as his eyes followed the blush as it spread down from my cheeks to my breasts.

I knew I had a good body for a thirty three year old. I did cardio training twice a week, as well as boxing and belly dancing lessons and zumba sessions once a week in addition to my job as a part time teacher and part time personal trainer. Lissa insisted upon us both having spa treatments every so often in order to 'combat the evils of aging', and as a result, I looked years younger than I actually was.

"How old are you?"

The question was a little abrupt, but expected.

"Thirty three."

He looked impressed. "Definitely perfect."

I grinned at his assessment and then tried to raise an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were going to join me? Or am I too much for you to take, Comrade?"

A challenging glint shone in his eyes, and then his fingers were swiftly undoing his shirt buttons to reveal a well-muscled chest and arms as the shirt fell to the floor.

"Wow." My jaw dropped as he stepped closer towards the bed and the lights shone across his abdomen, shadowing the light sprinkle of chestnut coloured hair, his happy trail and the most important thing… a well-defined six pack.

"How old are _you_?"

"Forty." He didn't seem ashamed, and hell, with looks and abs like that, he had no reason to be.

He smirked. "Do you think you can keep up?"

My jaw dropped for a second, and then the challenge in my eyes matched his own. "Get rid of those trousers and then get your old bones up on this bed."

"Old?" There was laughter in his voice as he yanked at his belt buckle, allowing his trousers to fall to the floor before his boxers followed suit.

Oh yeah. He was _definitely_ happy to see me.

"Move up."

His voice was husky and sent thrills down my spine as he locked the door and then turned back to face me.

Surprisingly, his face was a little hesitant and vulnerable as he stepped closer, until he was stood next to the bed, and then he sat down next to me.

"Are you sure? I've never-" He looked incredibly self-conscious and nervous, all of his earlier confidence gone.

"You've never had casual sex with a random stranger?"

He shook his head.

"Me neither. But I'm starting to think that there's a reason we keep crossing paths, and I'm not going to question it anymore." He chuckled at my reasoning. "Do you have a wife?"

"No."

"Fiancée?"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

I shrugged. "You tell me. I'm single and horny, but I'm not a home wrecker."

He chuckled again. "I didn't peg you for the type to go around breaking up relationships. And I'm not the type of guy to cheat on a partner either."

I grinned. "So you don't have a girlfriend."

"As I just said, no."

"Boyfriend?"

"_No_!" He looked appalled, and I burst out laughing.

"Well you never know these days!"

I laughed again, and then suddenly felt my body flattened against the bed and my arms pinned above my head as something very firm pressed against my stomach.

"Trust me, Roza. I am not interested in men."

My breath caught as his lips began to trace a path across my collar bone and up my neck.

"I believe you."

"Do you really?" His voice sounded contemplative as he nipped at my earlobe and then lowered his body so his hips could fit against mine.

"Yes." My wrists were held in place by his large hands, and his legs pinned mine to the bed, stopping me from being able to rock my body so he could enter me.

"Not so fast, Roza." He shifted, and his length brushed against my heat before pressing into my stomach once again.

A needy whine slipped from between my lips and he chuckled before dotting soft kisses across my face. "It's not so nice when the shoe's on the other foot, is it?"

My fingers curled as I tried to arch my back against his chest. I wanted my fingers threaded into his hair so I could crush my mouth to his. I wanted our chests pressed close as we rocked together. I wanted him inside of me deeply as he made me scream in ecstasy.

What I got was another teasing bite to the skin of my shoulder, and then a light kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"Tell me what you want."

"I-"

His voice was calm as he lowered my hands from above my head to rest by my sides as he lowered his body so he could pay attention to my chest. "Roza," His mouth softly closed around my nipple and my hips jerked reflexively. "Tell me," He bit me gently, and a lusty moan escaped my mouth. "… What. You. Want." Each word was punctuated by a flick of his tongue and my body trembled.

"I want you. _Please_, Dimitri."

"I can't hear you."

"I want-" My voice was a little louder but died off when he began to repeat his actions on my other breast. "I want-"

"Hmmmm?"

"Oh God." His mouth began to move south, and just before he slipped below my stomach, he chuckled and raised his body back up.

"Tell me."

"I want you!"

"I want you too."

His voice was a hushed whisper before his lips pressed against mine softly, a distinct contrast to the strength carried in his hard body.

The passion in that kiss made me moan, and Dimitri echoed the sound as he released my hands so he could support his weight. Immediately, my fingers fisted into his hair, holding his face to mine as my tongue touched his.

"Roza," He broke the kiss and dotted hot, wet kisses across my shoulder as he lifted his weight off of my legs so I could wrap them around his waist. "I need you – to be in you."

The head of his penis brushed against me as he panted, and my fingers left his hair to slide down the ridged muscles of his back and press into his waist, showing him through my actions that I wanted it just as much.

"Are you ready for m-"

My lips attacked his, cutting off the rest of his sentence as my hips arched upwards, causing him to slide against me.

Equal moans escaped both of our lips, and then Dimitri's head fell forwards to rest in the crook of my neck as his hips rocked against mine so he could enter me softly.

"Oh!" I know every woman says it about her ex, but with Dimitri, I really meant it. He filled me completely, in a way that Jesse never could. It was the best feeling in the world, to actually feel my walls clamp down around him in pleasure as he drove forwards, burying himself deeper into my body before pulling back and then driving forwards again.

Our lips met again, our tongues greedily exploring the other's mouth as our hands grabbed and clutched at each other's bodies just as greedily.

The speed of his thrusts increased and my legs tightened around his waist, drawing him into me as fully as possible before he pulled back and repeated the motions, driving us both towards our release.

My hips rocked against his easily, tremors running through my body as I kept pace with the rhythm he'd set, and a slight hiss escaped his lips, followed by a groan as my body trembled around his, signifying that I was close to finishing.

"Roza, are you- are you-"

My answering moan and my nails grasping his ass firmly must have been enough of an answer because he shuddered and pulled back so he was kneeling, until only his tip was inside me.

Then he stopped and stared down at my exposed body, his hands moved to my hips to stop my motions and hold me still.

"Are you ready, Roza?"

My chest was flushed, and my stomach rolled with anticipation as his heavy gaze met mine.

I nodded, my hands clutching at his forearms as I tried to pull him closer; and then cried out as he drove forwards sharply, burying himself as deeply as possible inside my body.

Pure pleasure filled me as my walls clamped down around Dimitri and trembled, my hips moving in time with his as he exploded inside of my body with a loud, drawn out groan, only adding to the pleasure my orgasm brought.

Sweat beaded across my brow as Dimitri collapsed on top of me, my legs falling limply from around his waist as my hands ran through his hair and he pressed soft kisses to my shoulder.

"So," My voice was still breathy, and Dimitri chuckled before lifting his head so he could look into my eyes.

"So much for not mixing business with pleasure."

I scowled, but moaned when he laughed, and the vibrations of his chest sent tremors through my still sensitive body.

"I might break that rule, just this once."

His eyes brightened up with interest. "Would you consider doing it again?"

I pursed my lips. "Depends on what else I get out of it."

"Dinner at the restaurant of your choosing. A dedicated and loving date. Really hot sex is pretty much a guarantee-"

I giggled and swatted at his shoulder. "Okay. I give in."

He grinned and pecked my lips once before sliding out and rolling off of me. "So is that a yes to me getting your number and being allowed to take you out?"

I smirked and leant in to give him a lingering kiss. "If you can guarantee that you'll make me orgasm that hard again, then yes."

He smiled and sat up. "I promise. But, not to seem rude or like I want to get rid of you, we should probably get dressed."

"From the look on your face earlier, I'd have thought that you'd like seeing me like this."

"I do, Roza. But I'm not so willing to share that fabulous view with anyone else."

I wiggled my hips as I turned and headed towards the chair with my clothes, a grin popping up across my face when I heard him groan.

Once I had my underwear on, I turned to find Dimitri watching me unabashed.

"Comrade, you better calm yourself down." I let my eyes drift down to below his waist. "You have other appointments, I'm sure."

"Sadly, I do."

It looked difficult for him to pull up his boxers and trousers over his erection, and I'm pretty sure my _display_ whilst getting dressed didn't help thing. I laughed. "You might want to take a cold shower to help with that."

He glared, but his face softened when I crossed the room and pushed up into my tiptoes to kiss he cheek.

Once we were both dressed and decent, Dimitri pressed a chaste kiss to my lips and then unlocked the door.

"I expect to see you again in a week, for your follow up appointment, Ms. Hathaway."

"Of course." I grinned and winked as I slipped an old receipt with my number written on it into his trouser pocket, and squealed as he smacked my bottom in response. "Doctor's orders."

* * *

><p><strong>The links to the banner and the information used for this fic are on my profile. Leave me a review if you enjoyed this os as I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**And most importantly, a very happy birthday to untamed00notbroken! xx**


End file.
